Heartbreak City
by AkiaWrites
Summary: Lucy is a cello player and Natsu is a drummer. One night, Natsu tells Lucy that he just had his first kiss. Lucy gets depressed and finds solitude in her friend, Gray Fullbuster. How does Gray feel about Lucy? What will Natsu do?
1. My First Kiss Went Like This

Lucy carefully set her sheet music in her bag. If the pages ripped then it would be the third time this week. "That should be everything. Man, this is getting really tedious." The blond slumped down against the wall. There was a knock on the door. Lucy opened it to find her friend, Gray. "Now I'm not a musician, but I don't think those guys at the private school would appreciate being late on the first day. "Good point. Let me get my bag." She grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

Gray, who was about 2 years older than Lucy, had morning classes at the university and left before he could walk Lucy all the way to school. Lucy walked on the side of the river humming one of her competition songs. With both of her hands at her sides. an imaginary piano was in front of her. The melody was nice and relaxing. "Hey Classical, what are you doing?" Someone asked. Lucy stopped dead in her tracks and looked behind her. If it was the infamous drummer, Natsu Dragneel. "Hey Natsu. What are you up to?" Natsu grinned. "I've gotta make sure I make it to band practice this morning. Erza might kill me." Erza was the guitarist in Natsu's band. Natsu's band consisted of some guys named Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, and himself. Erza was like their manager. "She is pretty scary, huh?" The male nodded. "I swear I saw steam coming out of her head the last time I was late!" The two of us laughed and continued on the way to the academy.

Natsu headed to the modern music department while Lucy headed to the classical department. She had classes in an hour, so there was some time to kill. Opening the door, Lucy walked inside the room and took the giant sheet off the instrument. Beneath the sheet was a cello. Lucy grinned and picked up the bow that had been sitting with it. She pulled up a chair and began practicing. The room had been filled with a deep, rich sound. Classical students gathered around the door. This was nothing new. Lucy had always been noticeably popular. When the song was over everybody awwed. 'Can't I get a little privacy? Sheesh.' She thought.

An hour passed and Lucy went for her first class of the year, Music Appreciation. She wondered how Natsu was doing and grinned at the thought of him sleeping in the middle of class. "Miss Heartfilia, please do not zone out." The teacher called out. Lucy went slightly pink. 'That was embarrassing.' Lucy thought. Finally it was lunch time and the departments could meet up. It was obvious that Lucy and Natsu would hang out. They did everything together since they were kids. "So I accidentally dropped the cymbals and it sounded like something blew up." Lucy said, "The teacher must've hated that. I feel kind of bad for her." Natsu grinned. "Maybe, but you're my friend, so you understand." She winced at the word 'friend' as if it caused her emotional pain. Lucy wiped that expression off her face. "Yep! I definitely understand." Natsu smiled. "I knew you would."

Gray stood at the front gate of Lucy's school. Lucy stood there with her case. "Need some help with that?" Gray asked. Lucy looked relieved and handed him the case. They were about half way home now. "Sorry for making you carry that. You can give it back if you want." She tried to reach for it, but Gray stopped her. "Don't worry. It's fine." He said. The pair decided to stop at the neighborhood park before going home. "It's almost time for the cherry blossoms, isn't it?" Lucy looked up at the trees. "I guess it is about that time." Gray laid back in the grass and looked up at the sky.

It got dark, so they decided to leave the park. "Thanks for walking me home, Gray." Lucy bowed slightly. "Don't be so formal. It's alright." Gray messed up her hair a little bit and walked off to his apartment. She walked inside her own and got a text instantly. It was from Natsu.

'Lucy, guess what!? I just had my first kiss!"


	2. Till I Forget About You

Lucy closed her phone. 'I should be happy about this, right? I need to cheer him on.' She thought. With a hand over her chest, she tried to calm herself down. Lucy opened up her phone again. 'That's great! Tell me about it tomorrow, kay?' Lucy put her wrist on her forehead. It was supposed to be good news, but the blond couldn't bring herself to smile about it. 'What's wrong with me?' Lucy fell backwards on to her bed and tried to forget that she ever heard a thing.

"Alright. The first competition is coming up class. You will be expected to perform a piece in cut time. This will be for a grade, so obviously the better you do the better your grade will be." The teacher wrote the date on the board. All of Lucy's classmates started talking about what they were going to play. Some chose Mozart, others chose Beethoven, and few chose Bach. "And what will you be playing, Lucy?" The entire class looked over at the blond. They all expected her to play something difficult. "Nothing special. Tchaikovsky Violin Concerto* might be my best bet though." Lucy grinned. Even the teacher looked at her amazed. Did Lucy have the ability to play something that emotional?

It was the final period for Lucy and it was Modern Music's practice hour. Lucy looked outside to see Natsu drumming on the side walk. He was surrounded by two or three girls and Sting. It looked like the boys were looking over something. Maybe it was a new song that they needed to learn. One of the girls wrapped her arms around Natsu's waist as he drummed. They looked happy.

The final bell rang and it was time to leave. Lucy switched out her shoes and walked out the front gate. Gray couldn't walk her home today because of his exams. "Hey Lucy, wait up!" Lucy recognized the voice of her best friend. "Hey Natsu, how's it going?" She faked a smile. "It's going great my girlfriend and I are going to see a movie later. Wanna come?" He asked. Lucy shook her head. "Sorry, but I have to go visit Levy tonight. Maybe some other time." Natsu's phone started ringing before he could say anything. "Hey Babe. I just talking to a friend of mine. Oh... sure I'll be over right away!" Natsu hung up the phone. "Gotta go somewhere?" She asked. "Yeah. Sorry Lucy, but I have to go! See you around!" Natsu took off down the road. Lucy grin slowly turned into a frown as her friend ran off farther and farther into the distance.

Lucy's ringtone covered the silence. She could feel it vibrate in her hand. "Hey turn around." Lucy turned around to see Gray at the top of the hill. He looked kind of tired, but they could have been from his exam. She hung up. "How did your test go? You didn't fail right?" Gray smirked. "I'm at the top of my class." He replied. "Again?" Lucy looked at him shocked. Gray never seemed to fail. "Don't act so surprise. Come on. I don't trust this place in the middle of the night."

Suddenly it started getting colder. "This sucks." Lucy rubbed her arms. "Here." Gray took off his school jacket and handed it to her. "Thanks Gray." He nodded, "Aren't you cold too?" She asked. "Not really. I tend to not get cold easily." They walked in silence for a little while. His jacket was really warm. "Hey Lucy." Lucy looked up at him. Gray grabbed her by the jaw and pulled her in for a kiss. Lucy slowly started to kiss back.

When Gray pulled away, Lucy stood there with two fingers on her lips. "You don't have to answer me right away, but I love you." She could have sworn her face was redder than a tomato. Gray smirked. "Keep that up and you'll look like a strawberry." Gray walked on ahead with Lucy behind him trying to keep up.

It was quiet all the way back to the apartment complex.

*This piece is known to be a real tear jerker


	3. Never Leave Me Behind, Okay?

The next few days were kind of a blur for Lucy. Gray decided to leave her alone, so that she could decide. That left Lucy to walk to school with Natsu. It was actually kind of annoying. He had been dating this girl for a week and she was all that he would talk about. The pair made it to the front gate where Natsu's girlfriend was waiting for him. Lucy recognized her from the vocal department. 'I figured that he would go for someone with a lot of charisma. Looks like I have to give up.' Lucy thought. She walked passed the couple and through the main gate. "Hey Lucy, where are you going?" Natsu looked at her confused. "I just remembered that I have a class that I need to go to." She waved goodbye to the two and walked into the Classical Music building.

A little girl ran up to Lucy. Her blue hair was in a double ponytail that kind of suited her child like personality to be honest. "What do you need, Wendy?" Lucy bend down to get on her level. "I keep missing the A natural in the symphony." Wendy frowned. "Remember to look over the key signature. You will lose points for playing in the wrong key." Lucy smiled and Wendy nodded. "Then I'll try harder!" Lucy stood up tall. "Good. Don't lose faith in your music!" With that, Wendy ran off.

During Lucy's practice hour, the only place in the entire school that wasn't full was a classroom with a teacher that didn't have a class that period. Lucy grabbed a stand and sat down to play. On the other side of the window, Natsu was playing on his phone by himself. 'I can't keep doing this. It wouldn't hurt for him to at least know, right?' She thought. Lucy put the cello away and walked out there. "Natsu I have something important to tell you." Lucy looked down at him nervously. Was she sweating? "What's up, Lucy?" Natsu asked. "I kind of... sort of... used to like you." Her face was on fire. Natsu was blushing too. "What happened?" He looked at Lucy shocked. She had to expect that. "I gave up." Lucy said. "Lucy I-" She cut him off. "You don't have to say it. I don't mind that you like someone who isn't me. I don't mind being the third wheel. Just never leave me behind, okay?" Natsu reached out for her when suddenly the bell rang. "I'm going to be late for 7th period. Don't cause any trouble!" The blond ran towards the Classical building and left a certain drummer in the dust.

By the end of 7th period, it was storming. 'Of all the days to forget my umbrella.' Lucy thought. She ran through the rain with the goal that she she could make it to a convenience store a few blocks away from the school. Lucy ran for a while when images of Natsu's worried expressions filled her head.

'You don't have to say it. I don't mind that you like someone who isn't me. I don't mind being the third wheel. Just never leave me behind, okay?'

Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs while she ran down the sidewalk. She was mad at herself and sad for Natsu. Angry because it went too far and sad because she could tell things weren't going to be the same. Before she knew it, she was at a complete stop. Deciding she was tired, Lucy sat down on the pavement. There was nothing to shield her from the rain, so she just sat there and cried. 'WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!?' She wondered. The whole thing honestly gave her a headache. Lucy laid down on the side walk and let sleep take her.

Girls ran their fingers through Natsu's hair. The boys had come over to celebrate their new CD. One of the girls got bored and decided to turn on the TV. "Oh my.." One of the women said and leaned in closer. "Top story tonight: A cello prodigy, Lucy Heartfilia, was found on the side walk a few miles away from Fiore's Academy for Talent Development earlier this evening. Witnesses say that she appeared to be stressed and sickly before she blacked out." The drummer jumped out of his chair and out the door. "Lucy!" He yelled.

Once Natsu was inside the local hospital, he saw a guy blue hair sitting in a waiting chair. "Who are you waiting on?" He asked. The older guy smirked. "My girlfriend." Natsu's hands started shaking. It was almost too obvious who he was talking about. "And who's that?" The man stood up from the chair and leaned in close to Natsu's left ear. "Why do you care? Lucy mentioned something about your girlfriend and being the third wheel. Think about that and then think about what might have stressed her enough to put her here." Natsu lowered his head and gave a look of confusion.

'Stressed? No way. Not Lucy.'


	4. Right Behind You!

**Hey I just wanted to make a small A/N before I start. I'm thinking of doing a crossover between Fairy Tail and One Piece. I will put up a poll after I finish writing, so you can go vote on my profile page. The poll will be on if I shouldn't or should, but it will only be up for a few days. If you don't have an account and you want to vote, leave a review and I'll make sure to read it. With that being said, enjoy this chapter.**

Natsu grabbed Gray by the collar. "I don't know what your deal is, but Lucy's my friend and I'm going to see her." The raven haired male took the drummer's hand and threw it off him. "Knock yourself out." He took his seat in the chair. "Lucy Heartfilia is receiving visitors. One at a time please." Natsu stood up and walked into the room at the end of the hall.

Inside Lucy was laying down on the bed. A wet rag covered her forehead. "Why would you do something so reckless? You had me worried sick." Natsu scowled. "Sorry. Guess I wasn't exactly careful." Lucy grinned weakly. He felt a pain in his heart. "Dang it, Lucy. Stop that." Natsu said through clenched teeth. "Stop what? I haven't done anything!" Lucy glared at him slightly. "Stop making my chest hurt." She looked at him shocked. "Do... do you like me?" Natsu sighed and let his back slide down the wall. "Who knows?" The blond slowly sat up from her hospital bed. "You know, Natsu you big dummy." Lucy stood up, but her legs were shaking. "Only you know how you feel about me."

Lucy started falling towards the floor, but Natsu caught her. "I love you." He whispered. She couldn't hear him though. Natsu watched her chest rise and fall. He picked her up and set her back down on the bed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Dragneel. Visitation hours are over." The nurse said as she walked in. "Take good care of her." Natsu was dead serious. "Certainly. Have a good night." Natsu nodded and walked off.

For the next week, Lucy wasn't seen at school, but now she was finally back. 'Only you know how you feel about me.' Lucy smirked. "Why did I have to go and say something like that?" She asked herself. "Lucy!" Natsu ran down the hallway straight for the blonde. "What is it, Natsu?" He took a deep breath and took Lucy by the shoulders. Lucy was pulled in closer and soon she had been locking lips with her best friend. 'What!?' She thought. Natsu pulled away. "I really, really like you." Lucy blushed. Everyone in the hallway was staring. One of the guys even whistled. "What about your girlfriend?" Lucy asked. "She broke up with me while you were still in the hospital." Lucy grinned. "Good because I like you too."

Gray was standing on the stairs below them. "It looks like she's fallen for him. Guess I'll lay off. Maybe Juvia wants to hang out." He walked down the stairs and out of the high school. Gray had given up on Lucy. It was time for them both to move on.

Lucy grabbed his hand. "Come on! I wanna go do something with you!" They ran out of the school building together as the final bell rang. Natsu grinned. "Right behind you!"


	5. You'll Be Back

**So I am back. It took me so long because I thought about discontinuing this for lack of inspiration for a while honestly. Eventually I found some inspiration and now I am back. No story left unfinished as I like to do. Enjoy this next chapter of Heartbreak City.**

Girls crowded around the doors. Some of them were screaming and others were throwing things like flowers and teddy bears. It was honestly kind of annoying for Lucy. "I would appreciate it if they could scream when I am not practicing." Natsu grinned. "It's like someone famous is here! Let's go check it out!" Natsu took her hand and dragged her out into the hallway.

In the hall stood a girl with fiery red hair and a boy with ocean blue hair. "Who are those guys?" Lucy asked. "They are two big shots from the Tower of Heaven music industry. It's rare to see them in a place like this." Lucy's boyfriend looked at the officials kind of confused. "Listen up!" The woman yelled, "In a month's time, there will be a music competition in our hard rock department of our company. Those interested will sign their name on this sheet. Our winners will get their named signed with our company and have their first album paid for at the expense of us. My name is Erza Scarlet if you need anything!" The pair bowed respectfully and left the building.

Natsu did a celebratory dance. "You're planning on competing, right?" Lucy looked at him with a grin. "Heck yeah! My band is going to win this thing!" He bounced up and down and ran out of the main building. "Wait up, Natsu!" Lucy pushed through the crowd of women and out the front door after him. They ran all the way into the modern music department where Natsu's band was sitting in there tuning guitars. "What's your deal, Fire Boy?" Gajeel smirked and looked up from his guitar. "Guys we are competing in a competition." Natsu announced. "I don't see why we can't." Rouge replied. It was settled. Their band was going to compete.

"Your credentials look amazing." The principal said. Gray grinned. "Thank you. When will I be starting?" He smiled at the principal. With another look at his calendar, the principal said, "Mr. Fullbuster, you will start working at the academy as a teacher's assistant starting Monday. Feel free to tour the school before you leave." Gray bowed respectfully and walked out of the office. 'I'm coming Lucy.' He thought.

Lucy was on a park bench staring at the flowing water run across the river. Her juice box has run dry. "Man that sucks." She sighed and threw the box into the trash. "Long time, no see." Someone said, coming up from behind her. The person wrapped their arms around her waist and pulled her into their chest. It was obvious from the blue hair that it was Gray. "It's been a while." Lucy said with a grin. "Yeah. It has." Gray gave her a slight smirk. "So what are you doing here?" She raised an eyebrow. "I am starting here as an assistant teacher starting Monday." He explained. Lucy grinned. "Perfect. It will give us some time to catch up! Natsu is going to be busy with practice for a while." They walked across the park for a while. Gray was currently in his final semester of university and he had to do an internship at a major school in Fiore. "So have you found a girlfriend?" Lucy asked. "I have a girl in mind." Gray put his hands in his pockets. "Well when you get her, let me meet her." She said. "I have a feeling she is closer than you think." Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Gray didn't respond.

What they didn't notice was that Natsu finished practice about 30 minutes prior. Natsu had been following them around this whole time and heard Gray's response to Lucy's question. He stomped off and kicked a tree so hard that the leaves started falling off. For Lucy's sake, he held back the urge to punch the guy and cause a scene in the middle of the park. Instead, Natsu just kicked the poor tree until there was barely any leaves left.

"Dang it, Gray."


	6. Why Are You Acting Like This?

**Sorry I keep leaving for long periods of time. School is literally kicking my butt right now. Anyway, after this I have two essays to write and math homework, so let's get this started.**

Lucy stood in front of a mirror. It was obvious that she was nervous. "Don't be nervous. You'll do great." Gray said, trying to encourage her some. "Thanks! I'll try my best!" Lucy slipped on her heels, grabbed her case, and ran out the door with Gray behind her. They ran down the sidewalk for a few miles and stopped in front of the Performing Arts Center. "This is where the competition is being held?" Lucy asked. "Looks like it." He caught his breath and opened the door for Lucy. "Thanks." She grinned. "Don't mention it." Gray and Lucy walked in and started getting ready.

Natsu opened up the door of the Performing Arts Center and got a seat close to the front. All of Lucy's fanboys were waiting for her. Heck, some of them already had bloody noses. Natsu ignored them and waited for the competition to start. The blond walked onto the stage and faced the crowd. Lucy looked towards to judges and they signalled for her to continue. A chair was already placed on the stage for her. "What is the name of your performance?" A judge asked. "Tchaikovsky Symphony 6." Lucy lifted up the bow and began playing. The fanboys held in their squeals while Natsu just stared at the floor. It was obvious that the judges were mesmerized by her playing. That wasn't unusual. It was like Lucy was using some kind of magic. A tear slid down Natsu's cheek as Lucy's performance finished. He stood up and walked out of the auditorium.

Lucy eagerly awaited the results. As a teacher, Gray got a little insight on the results, but decided to not say anything. Two men walked up to the board with a giant poster and nailed in down. "Come on, Gray! I wanna see what kind of score I got!" Gray grinned. "I'm right behind you." Lucy grabbed his hand and they ran to the board.

Lucy Heartfilia, 1st

Wendy Marvell, 2nd

Romeo Conbolt, 3rd

"Awesome! I totally nailed it." Lucy cheered. She decided to go share the news with Natsu. "Hey, I'll be right be Gray." Lucy ran down the hallway and out the door. Natsu was standing outside the door doing tricks with his drum sticks. "Natsu did you hear the ne-" Natsu cut her off. "Will you be quiet?" He asked. Lucy looked at him shocked. "Relax, am I not your friend?" She was practically crushed. "Maybe your not." Natsu replied. A tear slid down Lucy's cheek. "Why are you lying?" She tried reaching for his arm, but he pulled back. "I was never telling the truth." Natsu turned on his heel and walked away. Lucy fell to her knees.

The night was ruined.


End file.
